Como ser un superheroe en 10 simples pasos
by MISS-SUPERGIRL
Summary: Paso 5 arriba! Cual es tu identidad secreta!...chau besos.. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Epilogo

Como ser un superheroe en 10 simples pasos.

¿Tus compañeros te molestan? ¿Eres victima de abusones? ¿La chica o chico que te gusta no sabe que existes? ¿Quieres aparecer en el periodico pero eres muy vago como para hacer algo?

Basta de todo eso!! Con este libro podras convertirte en el centro de todas las miradas. En ni mas y menos, UN SUPERHEROE!!

Si sigues los pasos al pie de la letra, quizas te conviertas en el proximo Superman o la proxima Mujer Maravilla.

En este libro, te contamos, en detalles, lo que necesitas para ser un superheroe. Desde tener un traje colorido hasta como pasar desapercibido. Aunque, creo que al comprar este libro es lo que queria evitar. Pero ser un superheroe no solo significa volar por la ciudad usando unas mayas ajustadas. No señor. Deberas aguantar las ganas de contar a todo el mundo que tu eres ese superheroe por el que las mujeres babean y que todo hombre desea ser. Porque sino, tus archienemigos podran capturarte en el momento menos esperado.

Este pequeño manual include, Cartulina de colores, Lapices, Una soga, Tijeras, Pegamento, Gel para el cabello, Anteojos, Un traje de nerd y lo mas importante, Las llaves de tu vehiculo invisible.

Ahora lo unico que debes hacer es buscar un sillon comodo, coger el libro, y empezar a leer la clave del exito (Este libro)


	2. Paso 1

Paso 1: PASADOS 

Como todo lector de historietas sabe..Un superheroe no aparece por cualquier razon. Lo mas comun es que son personas comunes que caen en un barril de desechos toxicos o son mordidos por algun bicho radiactivo. Pero como no queremos que nuestros queridos lectores sean expuestos a explotar o convertirse en algo grande, verde, pegajoso y brillante, que sea mas visto como un moco volador que un superheroe. Le ofrecemos al lector otras maneras de tener un pasado digno de un superheroe.

Primero te daremos unos cuantos ejemplos. Porque sin importar que digamos, muchos lectores, que no tienen vida social, en sus tiempos libres imaginan que son superheroes y tienen su propia historieta grabado en su cerebro. Eso es lo que mas nos preocupa. Las ventas de este libro han bajado debido a que prefieren ser superheroes en sus cabecitas y no uno de verdad. Son unos vagos!! Tontos!! O sino, se descargan este libro ilegalmente por internet!! De esa manera yo no gano ni un jodido mango!! Perdon. por donde iba?? A si.

Empezaremos con uno de mis sueperheroes favoritos. Ya sabran de quien hablo, Batman. El hombre murcielago, el caballero de la oscuridad. El señor de la noche. La mayoria de las personas, comunes y comicobsesionados, saben como comenzo todo. Salia del cine con su padre y madre. Pasaron por un callejon sucio y oscuro, pero aparecio un ladron, que sin esperar a que le dieran los bling bling (joyas) y la plata, disparo dejando al pequeño Bruce Wayne huerfano. Despues todos saben que paso. El fue cuidado por Alfred Apellidoraro. El chico se entreno mental y fisicamente para encontrar al ladron y matarlo. Lo encontro, lo mato y despues se quedo sin nada. Y decidio que no dejaria que nadie sufriera lo mismo que el, por lo que se convirtio en Batman.

Otro superheroe es el conocido Superman, Es un pajaro, es un avion, No es un hombre con los calzones afuera!! No, no nos burlaremos de aquel salvador. Pero hay que decir que tiene muy mal gusto para vestir. Volviendo al tema principal. Superman nacio en el planeta Krypton. Pero al segundo de nacer, fue colocado en un cohete que fue dirigido a cualquier planeta, no eran malos padres, lo hicieron porque apenas el cohete salio de la superficie, el planeta hizo CABUUUUMMMMMMM. Curiosamente, de todos los planetas de todo el universo tuvo que caer justo en la Tierra, como si no tuvieramos suficientes problemas con el calentamiento global y los abogados. Cayo en una granja en el rural pueblo de Smallville, donde unos viejos lo encontraron y adoptaron. Llamandolo Clark Kent (nombre de un jodido nerd, ¿¿no habia otro mas pelotudo como Benito Cámelas, o Cesar Noso, o Juancho Tazo??). Bueno, este Clark tenia un amigo llamado Lex Luthor (otro mas con un nombre de mierda, ademas de calvo y feo) que era malo en realidad. Despues no se que paso por que se pelearan pero el caso es que lo hicieron. Superman, cuando se graduo de la escuela, se mudo a Metropolis donde obtuvo un trabajo como reportero, ahi se enamoro de Lois Lane. Una puta que nada mas le importaba la apariencia y creia que Clark era nerd aunque lo era, pero puta Lois!! Nada mas le importaba acostarse con Superman la chota de mirda.. El caso es que Clark utilizo sus poderes para ayudar a la gente en problemas de su nueva ciudad o de todo el mundo.

En fin, como puedes notar, mi querido lector, el pasado importa. Ahora te daremos algunas buenas ideas. Pero una vez que elijas no hay vuelta atras.

- Trabajabas como un mecanico pero un dia se te cayo un camion encima, descubriste que tenes superfuerza.

- Te mordio un tigre radiactivo.

- Te mordio un tigre normal y luego fuiste expuesto a radiacion.

- Tocaste una piedra de color raro, que brillaba, y te dio superpoderes.

- Naciste en una comunida de gente con superpoderes, pero como los tuyos no despertaron, te pegaron una patada en el culo, escapaste, te mudaste a una ciudad. Despues tuviste una cita, y esta cita estuvo a punto de morir (se le puede haber caido un monton de metal encima o simplemente le pegaron otra patada en el culo) de todas formas tus poderes se despiertan.

- Sos hermoso/a y tenes una carrera de supermodelo, pero un dia un pajaro te picoteo la cara, y te desfiguro todito/a. Entonces la compañia de modelos no podia dejar que te vieran asi. Por lo que te tiraron en un barril de deschos toxicos.

- Eras un astronauta que mientras estaba en el espacio, accidentalmente, se perdio en el espacio. Fuiste salvado por una raza de extraterrestres con culo por cabeza y cabeza por culo. Te enseñaron sus secretos. Y te dieron superpoderes.

En fin, como ves, no importa cual eligas. Solo debe ser original. Pero que te haga ver como la victima. Tambien deberas conseguirte un supervillano. Comunmente es alguien que tu conocias o eras amigo pero que hiciste algo, sin querer queriendo, que le desfiguro la cara o le sacaste al amor de su vida. En todo caso fue culpa tuya. Pero no me gusta terminar un capitulo siendo mala. Asi que Feliz Navidad, Feliz Cumpleaños!, Feliz Año Nuevo, Feliz Hanukah, y todas las festividades creadas para vender juguetes!!

**Les gusto el capi? Queria agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews y me agregaron a su Story Alert!! Stoy tan feliz. Gracias..Besos hasta la proxima. Por cierto, Acepto sugerencias para el proximo paso.**


	3. Paso 2

Paso 2: Debilidades y Fuerza

Un superheroe no es nada sin puntos debiles. Cuando se habla de debilidades, lo primero que te viene a la cabeza es Superman, y la condenada Kriptonita. Que son fragmentos de su planeta natal. Si eres un superheroe, significa que en alguna de tus aventuras, algun villano debera poder atraparte o lastimarte. Sino, tu vida seria muy aburrida. "Mira, Mira! Soyinmortal, nadie me puede tocar...Y por eso ningun supervillano podra jamas hacerme nada". Aburrido no? Que es de la vida sin emociones. Pareceria que viveramos la vida como una roca.

Por eso te pido que dejes a un lado tu orgullo, y decidas a que seras vulnerable por el resto de tu superheroina vida. Podria ser algo tan complicado como alguna sustancia o algo tan bobo como tarea. Yo, soy debil ante las uvas. LAS AMO. Por una sola hasta mataria a mi vecino. Figurativamente, porque en realidad me meterian presa . Por eso te digo que tu debilidad no debe ser algo que odies, sino que puede ser algo que ames con todo tu ser y que darias lo que fuera por tenerlo o que simplemente te guste, este tipo de debilidades se llaman Debigustaderas. Y las debilidades que odias o que simplemente te hacen mal se llaman Debiliodiosas. Los tipicos ejemplos de algo que la gente desea o quiera serian, el azucar (el delicioso y afrodisiaco azucar, la mayoria de los mas ricos postres estan constituidos en su mayoria por este oro blanco), o quizas podrias ser un adicto a la cafeina y necesites tomar cafe cada hora. O puede ser algo por lo que cualquier adolescente caeria rendido , un ser del sexo opuesto, muy atractivo y que de todas las personas mas sexies que tu en el mundo prefiera estar contigo. A lo mejor es aquel dvd de aquella serie que te gusta tanto y que esta agotado en todas las tiendas. Resumiendo, tu debilidad puede ser algo que quieras u odies.

**Algunas debilidades que se me ocurren: **

**Si eres una chica:**

Debiligustaderas de la vida real:

- El nuevo disco de James Blunt.

- El primer disco de James Blunt.

- El disco que James Blunt dedico para ti.

- Un vestido nuevo.

- Zapatos nuevos.

- Pantalones nuevos.

- Una bikini nueva.

- Un novio nuevo.

- Barbie nueva.

- Un bolso.

- Cachorritos.

- Bebes.

- Peliculas Romanticas.

- Osos de felpa o de peluche.

- Un dvd de tu pelicula favorita.

- Tu novio.

- Tu boda.

- Tu serie favorita.

- Tu libro favorio

- Algun joven famoso y apuesto actor.

- Dinero.

- Pasteles.

- Mc Donald´s

- Burger King

- Una carta de amor.

- Un convertible rosa

- Etceteras.

Debiliodiosas de la vida real:

- Tu madre que te averguenza

- Tu padre que te averguenza

- Tu insoportable hermano.

- Tu perfecta hermana.

- Tu jodido trabajo.

- Tu misera paga.

- Tu molesta alergia.

- Mocos

- El nerd que gusta de ti.

- El chico guapo que no gusta de ti.

- Tu fanfic se lo borro un virus.

- El fanfic que estabas leyendo en fue borrado y no pudiste saber el final.

- Te sentaste en un chicle.

- Pisaste "eso".

- Mosquitos.

- Insectos

- Ratas

- Engordar.

- Que te salgan granitos (aunque es irremediable)

- Tener que cocinar.

- Que te hagan un mal corte en la pelu.

- Que seas el hazmereir de la clase.

- Ser un chupamedias.

- Que te agaches y se te rompa el pantalon.

- Etcetera.

**Si eres un chico:**

Debiligustaderas de la vida real:

- Una nena en la playa

- Una nena en la playa en traje de baño.

- Una nena en la playa en traje de baño sobre un descapotable rojo

- Una nena en la playa en traje de baño sobre un descapotable rojo con un cubo de pollo frito y papas fritas.

- Una nena desnuda

- Una nena desnuda en una cama

- Una nena desnuda en una cama con una hamburguesa triple de Mc Donald´s.

- Un auto gratis

- Tele.

- Cerveza

- Pollo frito

- Papas fritas

- Hamburguesas.

- Asado.

- Una computadora nueva

- The Man Show

- Canal Fx, Para Grandes Hombres.

- Perros fuertes y malos.

- Una plasma.

- Un comodo sillon.

- Cumplir tu fantasia sexual.

- Ver carreras de autos.

- Etceteras.

Debiliodiosas:

- Que la chica mas fea guste de vos.

- Que la chica mas sexy no te de ni bola

- Tu fanfic se lo borro un virus.

- El fanfic que estabas leyendo en fue borrado y no pudiste saber el final.

- Te sentaste en un chicle.

- Pisaste "eso".

- Mosquitos.

- Insectos

- Ratas

- Que te salgan granitos (imposible que no)

- Tener que cocinar.

- Que te hagan un mal corte en la pelu.

- Que seas el hazmereir de la clase.

- Ser un chupamedias.

- Que te agaches y se te rompa el pantalon.

- Tu jodido trabajo.

- Tu misera paga.

- Tu molesta alergia.

- Tu perfecto hermano

- Tu insoportable hermana

- Tu enemigo mortal.

- Dar mal un oral.

- Que te atrapen macheteandote.

- Tener un amigo gay

- Que ese gay guste de ti.

- Te das cuenta que tu amigo gay te gusta.

- Etcetera.

Aparte de tener un buen puñado de debilidades, un superheroe siempre tiene un as bajo la manga. Su fortaleza. Y otra vez tomare al hombre de acero como ejemlpo, Superman se hace fuerte con el Sol. Unos rayos de esta gran estrella amarilla y recuperara toda su energia.

Por eso tu debes tener una fuente de poder. Un sentimiento, una persona. Lo que sea!! Pero necesitas una si o si. Porque si te lastiman fuiste alpiste perdiste. Te aconsejo que sea algo que te haga feliz...Una agradable cancion, la foto de un ser amado, o hasta aquella dulce fragancia.

**Posibles Fuentes de Energia:**

- Comer chocolate

- Mirar una peli.

- La luna.

- Sacudirse la nutria (si es que me entienden)

- Tomar un helado

- Ver una revista sucia. (Okey dejo los temas de adultos, uff,son insoportables a veces saben?)

- Peinarse

- Maquillarse..

Por ahora querido/a lector/a sabes acerca de las debilidades y fuerzas..estas solo a 8 pasos de convertirte en un superheroe echo y derecho...A menos que seas zurdo,,ahi me cagaste.

**Bue esta bien,,,dejo los temas de adultos..jeje es que me vi Fx...**

**Les recomiendo unas cosas...**

**Fx: - Es un canal muy divertido y es un kpo total...Aparte dan The Man Show todos los dias a la 1:30 AM. Aunque vale la pena quedarse despierto.**

**Para aclarar dudas..soy una chica...con tiene gustos masculinos...A veces creo que soy un chico atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica,,,No joda.Autos, Pelis de accion (odio las romanticas), Televisiones de infinitas pulgadas, nachos, pizzas, papas fritas, helados, deporte rudos como el rugby, futbol y beisbol.**

**Cuando empeze el cap. anterior,,,Me tuve que ver las pelis de Batman, la nueva de superman, Escuela de superheroes y Las tres de X-men para poder buscar ideas...Si una perdida de tiempo pero al menos hago algo...jojo**

**Para dar algunos datos sobre mi,,,me gusta ser grosera y los programas groseros para adultos,,,La casa de los dibujos, Alejo y Valentina, The Man Show, The Graham Norton Effect...**

**Y los temas vulgares no parecen salir de mi...Si me vieran,,,verian a una inocente chica de 14 años...Pero por culpa de la tele y mis cmpañera estoy bien informada de quien es realmente la cigueña traebebes...Y todos los placeres de esto...Aunque no croe en esa boludes de no tener sexo antes de casarse...Reaccionen, no van a cambiar por acostarse con un tipo antes de dar el si. Aunque el vestido no podra ser blanco perla...jaja**

**bue me voy,,,gracias a Pajaro de Fuego, Arlet, Damr1990,,,agradezco sus reviews y el que me hayan agregado como Story Alert...**

**BESOS CHAU. **


	4. Paso 3

Paso 3: El nombre.

Luego de escoger obtener tus poderes y darte cuenta de que debes salvar al mundo, realizas que no puedes dejar que todos sepan quien eres. Necesitas una identidad, una cubierta, para no ser reconocido. Ademas, que seria de un superheroe si no fuera por su colorido traje. Podria ser totalmente negro como Batman, o tener un conjunto de colores que representen tu pais, tal y como Superman. O simplemente tener tus tonos favoritos. Pero primero necesitas una cosa. Un nombre. (Ademas, si salieras desnudo, lo mas probable es que te metan en la carcel por "Desnudez critica", O, que te de mucho frio).

Primero, una pregunta, ¿Que te inspiró a ser un superheroe? Pudo haber sido un animal, una persona, un suceso o simplemente el querer. A partir de eso eligiras un nombre. Puede ser Jirafa-Man, Papa-Man, Mechocaronelauto-Man o Mechupalaconcha-Man. El caso es que sea un nombre corto, bonito y facil de decir. Si escoges algo como Supercapitanautomaticalifragilisticomatico, nadie querra llamarte porque pueden morderse la lengua accidentalmente o se pueden olvidar tu nombre. Y por encima de todo, procura que el nombre que elijas no exista porque serias visto como un copión o peor podrian DEMANDARTE.

Otra cosa importante es que recuerdes que tu nombre tiene que adaptarse a tus poderes y/o habilidades. Por ejemplo si te llamaras Lechuza-man y no puedes volar o te da miedo la oscuridad, vaya pedazo de pelotudo por ponerte el nombre de un pajaro que vuela y vive de noche, ¿No lo crees? Asi que recuerda ponerte un nombre de acuerdo tus habilidades, miedos o poderes. Les contare una anecdota divertida sobre lo que podria pasarles si eligen el nombre adecuado...

Una vez un amigo mio, Javier , decidio ponerse el nombre de Terminator (seguramente lo conocerán). Bueno, mi amigo se jactaba de tener un mega nombre que quedaba perfecto con su pinta de robot asesino. Pero el no era asi. Era tan manso como un gatito. No lastimaria ni a una mosca. Excepto los mosquitos, Grrrrr. Eso horribles chupasangres que te dejan ronchas en todo el cuerpo y que despues te pica, te rascas y duele mas. Ahhh. Tengo mucho sueño asi que mejor termino de una buena vez. En fin, la gente empezo a tener miedo de Javier, lo persiguieron y lo mataron. Todo por tener un nombre de asesino. Moraleja : Elige un nombre que inspire confianza, Y que sea lindo.

En fin he decidido hacer un concurso de SUPERHEROES. Con las reglas ya vistas, ustedes me diran sus ideas, Pasados, Poderes, Fuerzas, Debilidades y Nombres. Luego de tener una cantidad considerable, Eligire el mas imaginativo y lo publicare en la proxima edicion de "Como ser un superheroe en 10 simples pasos." Asi que manos a la obra.

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me gustaron mucho!! Y como dije antes, concursen y ganen. OK? **


	5. Ganador del concurso!

Y EL GANADOR ES...

EL PÁJARO DE FUEGO

A continuacion, dejare su historia...

EL NOMBRE  
Me quedo para mi superheroe con el nombre de "El Pajaro de Fuego"

PASADO  
Estaba mi personaje (que es una en una chava de 16 años, como yo) en una excursion escolar en una reserva ecologica (con bosques y un volcan) cuando se separa del grupo para explorar el bosque sin tener que escuchar al pesado del guia ni tener que soportar a la niña fresa reina de la escuela ni a sus amigas que se creen VIP (quienes la molestan porque mi personaje le confeso al novio de la niña fresa que lo estaba engañando con el profe para pasar las materias).  
Cuando llega al bosque trata de encontrar su mapa pero descubre que la fresa y las VIP se lo robaron, y tratando de encontrar a sus compañeros se pierde y da con una cueva. Comienza a llover y se mete dentro, y explora en la cueva hasta dar con un anillo con una piedra naranja muy lindo y se lo pone.  
Entonces el volcan comienza a hacer erupcion. Ella ve que la cueva comienza a derrumbarse y corre hacia la salida cuando una enorme roca esta a punto de caerle encima y entonces su anillo brilla y se transforma en una superheroina de 20 años con pelo rojo, alas de fuego y un traje amarillo.  
Ella derriba la roca y al salir detiene la erupcion porque se da cuenta que puede controlar el fuego. Y desde entonces patrulla la ciudad.(a poco no me luci)

SUPERENEMIGO  
La chica fresa (que para colmo poco despues tambien encontro un anillo igual y se la pasa haciendole la vida imposible a mi personaje) y sus secuases las chicas VIP

DEBILIDADES Y FUERZA

Debiligustaderas  
El chico guapo, metrosexual, rico y simpatico de la escuela por el que todas (incluyendo a mi sepuerheroe) babean. XD

Debiliodiosas  
Que el susodicho chico sea gay. O la peor: que resulte que el hermano de mi personaje es gay y el es su pareja. BUA!

Otra debilidad (la que ya va en serio)  
Que el anillo se pierda, o se rompa, o le pase algo.

Fuentes de energia  
El anillo que le dio a mi superheroe sus poderes

Tu idea fue muy atractiva,, prestaste atencion a cada detalle, el pasado, las relaciones, el enemigo, los poderes, debilidades y fuerzas, por eso te nombre "SUPERHEROINA HONORARIA" :)

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, **SUPERTRAJE **, pARA NO SALIR A LA CALLE DESNUDO...

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES, **Damr1990** y **Swrv5..**

Hasta la proxima edicion.


	6. Paso 4

SIENTO MUCHO LO OCURRIDO, EL CAPITULO DE IDENTIDADES SECRETAS SERA EL RPOXIMO DESPUESDE ESTE, PERDONEN LAS MOLESTIAS

Paso 4: Supertraje

¿Que seria de un superheroe sin su disfraz? Tienen miles de usos. Ocultan identidades, algunos dan los superpoderes, o te abrigan cuando hace frio. Si, aquel amado uniforme. Aunque pienso que los heroes deben tener mas de uno en el armario porque, al trabajar todos los dias, NO pueden usar el mismo traje todos los dias. ¿O si? Algunos diran que el traje es solo un traje, pero...NO! El traje es, un estilo de vida. Y en este capitulo te dire exactamente que debes y no hacer con este estilo. Con ideas y consejos que quiza te interesen mucho. Y si simplemente no te interesan, me pregunto ¿PARA QUE COMPRASTE EL LIBRO?

RECUERDA. SON SOLO SUGERENCIAS. SI QUIEREN PUEDEN IGNORARLAS. YO SIMPLEMENTE DOY DATOS.

1 - No usar una capa, si, si quizas sean lindas pero,,no recuerdas lo qe le paso a esa joven heroina cuya capa quedo atascada en el motor de un avion? Lo siento pero deberas resistir el impulso. Podrias usar una sabana pero solo en tu casa.

2 - No usar calzones por encima del traje. Da aspecto de que tu mama no te enseño a vestirte adecuadamente. Ademas, tardarias una eternidad para ir al baño.

3 - No usar tacones de aguja dan inmediatamente un look de prostituta, y ademas si te caes, dile adios a tus pies.

4 - No usar zapatos de plataforma un poco es de mal gusto, de más es protesis.

5 - No usar Diademas, piedras preciosas y brillantes (a excepcion de que estos les den sus poderes) dan una impresion de falsos y si atrapas a unos ladrones de joyas, te llevaran a la carcel a ti tambien

6 - No usar El cabello con demasiado gel, no hay que nombrar ejemplos para saber de quien hablo (Speedy, Robin, etc) Me entienden.

7 - No usar sandalias con medias, a no ser que pertenescan a una orden religiosa.

8 - No usar tanga. Estan reservadas para bailarinas exoticas unicamente.

9 - No usar pieles. Si son falsas, son un asco. Si son reales, demuestran estupidez.

10 - Limpiar el traje de vez en cuando.

11 - No lavar el traje con agua caliente y luego dejar al sol. O podria experimentar ciertos cambios en su tamaño.

12 - No usar trajes largos, mientras corres, existe la posibilidad de que tropieces y que pierdas al ladron.

13 - No usar ropa blanca. En especial a aquellos que son propensos a tener accidentes. En el caso de los hombres, que se les escape el pipi. Y en el caso de las mujeres la marea roja.

14 - Que en su supertraje. POR FAVOR. No tengan los pezones levantados como en ciertas pelis de Batman.

15 - No usar antifaces. Si te pegan en los ojos, tendrias una marca de por vida. Quizas, podrias pintarte la cara con pintura negra. O usar un casco con viseras ( consejo de Damr1990 ) De todas formas. Si los antifaces te quedan bien. Simplemente, evita golpes en esa zona.

16 - No usar cinturones como adorno. Y menos si tu traje es de solo una pieza. Quedarias como un tonto.

17 - Que no tenga manchas marrones en la parte baja de la espalda.

18 - Si usas pantalon, ponete un cinturon. Evitara que se te vea la linea.

Bueno, en fin...No se me ocurre anda mas... Hasta el rpoximo capitulo.


End file.
